


Biccies and Tea

by Fanwizz01



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: -From the Hopester-, Biccies, F/F, Fluff, My First Fanfic, and tea, biscuits - Freeform, dont actually know how to use tags, for the Jodie messaging group on Twitter, thasmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 09:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16808287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanwizz01/pseuds/Fanwizz01
Summary: Thirteen and Yaz are alone in the console room, enjoying the view of a nebula with tea and biscuits.





	Biccies and Tea

The walls of the TARDIS thrummed as the Doctor set the coordinates to a place in space that was a safe distance away from a nebula, but close enough to watch from the TARDIS doors. Swooshing round the console, she grinned as she eyed the biccie pedal. “Nothin’ like custard creams and a lovely nebula!”

Pressing down on the leaver, more than what was necessarily needed, the yellow biscuits soon started to form into a pile on the floor. Scooping them, she stuffed them into her bigger-on-the-inside pockets and ungracefully stumbled to the door, falling over little trinkets she was working on and had left to dust.

“Doctor? Why are you still up? Don’t you ever sleep?” Thirteen turned to see Yaz standing at the corridor’s door. “‘Course not, silly. Sleeping is boring! Anyway, I could ask the same to you, what are you doing up, shouldn’t you be asleep?”

“Well I was trying to go to sleep, but someone kept making a lot of noise.” Yaz sent a playful glare to the Doctor before moving to stand next her, at the TARDIS’ entrance. “I decided to go to the kitchen and make a cuppa. I got curious and came to check up on you, to make sure you didn’t do something stupid.” Yaz grinned, taking a sip of her tea.

“Hey! Nothing I do is stupid, I’ll have you know that everything I do is awesome!” The Doctor huffed but smiled nonetheless, making Yaz roll her eyes.

“Good timing though Yaz! I was just about to go out, well not go out as I’d fall into space and we wouldn’t want that to happen, it’d be pretty cold and-“ Yasmin places her finger on the Doctor’s lips, blushing as she did so. “Rambling.”

Clearing her throat and looking away, the Doctor quickly opened the door so Yaz wouldn’t see her blush. “Right, yes. Rambling, gotta work on that. So! Nebula! Thought I could watch it while you all slept, it helps me relax.” Turning to look out of the door, Yaz stared in awe at the bright colours in front of her. “Wow, it’s...it really is beautiful.”

Turning to look back at Yaz, the Doctor’s own expression turned to awe as she watched Yaz. “Yeah, beautiful.” She whispered. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she all but jumped onto the floor, and dangled her legs out of the door. She tugged on Yaz’s pyjama bottoms -which had little prints of cowboy hats on them- grinning up to her as she did so. “Come on Yaz, no point in standing when you can sit.”

Yaz followed the Doctor’s lead and sat on the floor, letting her feet dangle into space. “It must be amazing getting to see things like this all the time.” Holding her still steaming cup of tea in her hands, she smiled at the Doctor. “I’m really glad I came to check up on you.”

The Doctor beamed at her, her dazzling smile instantly making Yaz’s heart beat twice as fast.

Both turned to watch the beauty of the exploding colour before them. They stayed sat there, the only sounds coming from the doctor as she munched on her biccies and of the sipping of tea.

Leaning over, the Doctor dunked her biscuits into Yaz’s tea. “Tea and biccies with Yaz, amazing!” Yaz raised her brow, grinning mischievously as she leaned over also, biting into the tea infused biscuit that was still in the Doctor’s hand.

“Yeah, definitely amazing Doctor.” She laughed quietly, laying her head on the Doctor’s shoulder. Meanwhile the Doctor’s face went from shock to loving as she stared down at Yaz.

She put the half eaten biscuit into her mouth before wrapping her arm around the young woman, laying her head on top Yaz’s. “Definitely.”

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

“Hey, Ryan was telling me how he heard you shout ‘yeehaw’ while going down the shoot at Kablam. That’s pretty cute.” Yazmin just groaned and buried her face in the Doctor’s neck.

<https://www.dropbox.com/s/pknb1f7rj81yqju/Photo%2001-12-2018%2C%2010%2038%2004.jpg?dl=0>


End file.
